Lincoln Rants
by Geo Soul
Summary: In this Spiritual Successor to A Simple Game Of Truth or Dare. Join Lincoln As He Rants About Stuff You Guys Request In the Comments and his Sisters Review Stuff you guys Request in the CommentsOn the Off chance that he's Unavailable. Rated M for Course Language
1. Chapter 1

* **Lincoln Appears sitting in a Chair***

"Hey there Guys Lincoln Loud here with a New Web Series i call Lincoln Rants! It's where I Rant About Different Topics and give My Thoughts On How they Could've Been Better And the best part is. You guys Can Give me Your Input On what I Should Rant on However there are going to be a Few Rules 1: No Asking about Politics. 2: No Asking For Reviews this is a Rant Series Meaning I do Rants and Only Rants But on the off Chance I'm Unavailable One of my Sisters can Take over And Do a Review on A Topic But Anyway Let me Explain how this Works".

 **Lincoln was about to Continue Until Lucy appeared next to him.** "Lincoln?"

"AHHH! Lucy what're you doing in here I'm about to Announce My New Rant Series!"

"Sorry I Just wanted to ask on the off chance you were unavailable If I could Do a Review on My Favorite Horror Movie Drag me to Hell?"

"Uhhhhh Sure"

"Thanks"

* **Lucy then Vanishes in a Puff of Black Smoke Leaving Lincoln Confused***

 **"** Uhhhhhh Ok than Now as I was Saying Each topic is going to Span For 5 Chapters and Each of Said Chapters are going to be focused around One Topic but For Different Issues of Said Topic And the First Topic I'll be Talking about will be Dragon Ball Z Now Please Note I said Dragon Ball Z Not Dragon Ball Not Dragon ball Super not Dragon ball GT I'm Strictly Sticking to Dragon Ball Z By that I mean The Characters the Story Arcs The Episodes I'm Excluding Movies Video Games and OVAls As they all Qualify for Different Topics So Leave In the Comments What Character Story Arc Episode or Anything Related to DBZ you Guys Want me to Rant About Also Leave Your Own Suggestions for Future Rants And Even Horror Related Stuff you Guys want Lucy to Review and..."

*CRASH!*

"LINCOLN! LUCY TOLD US YOU WERE DOING A RANT SERIES WITHOUT US!" Lynn Shouted from Behind The Door as Lincoln Paled when she kicked it Down.

"Uh Oh RemembertoFollowFavandLike!"

*Crash!*

 ***Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep***


	2. The Singled Out Rant

* The Camera In Lincoln's Room Cuts On showing him at His Desk*

"Hey Guys Lincoln Loud Here With the first episode of Lincoln Rants and Uhhh Sorry it Took so Long to get to I was Uhhhh Busy with Other Stuff Definitely Not Having Sex with Lucy and Carlota Casagrande Nope Not at All hehehe."

Lincoln chuckled nervously Before Clearing his Throat.

"Anyway Guys I take you all Have read the Loud House Story Known as Singled Out & How it it started off as A Drama That Kicked off With an Accident between and My Sisters For those of you who Haven't Read feel free to do So Cause I may or May Not Spoil it...Oh who am I kidding I'm Sure You all have read so there's No Point in Giving you a Spoiler Warning.

*Forgetting to Close the door to His Room. Lincoln was Unaware of Logan and Luan Making out in the Hallway before they fell over and started to Strip on Camera*

"Anyway I'll be Giving you 3 Catagories the Good The Bad and the WTF and After all that I'll give my Final Verdict on the Subject Firstly I'll Start with the Good!"

*Once Again unknown to Our Host but very much well Known to the Viewing Audience Luan was currently Deepthroating her boyfriend*

 **THE GOOD: "** I Will Give the Story this It's Pacing Plot and Eventual Character Development were All Pretty good and Spot on My Sisters and I were All In Character And The Sob Plot Involving the Santiagos Was Enjoyable Plus The Way The Author Portrayed my Parents was Kinda Bland I felt they Could've Done more Then just be a Litral Deus Ex Machina at the end of the First Arc."

*Logan Was Roughly Fucking Luan Dogging Style who had Tape over her mouth so Lincoln Couldn't hear her*

"And the Issue with Clyde was Also Spot on Although I doubt he'd do that to me for real But I wouldn't Put it Pass him But My All Time Favorite Good Moment was Luan's Mini Character Arc It actual Felt Like That Was Something Straight the Actual Show However With the Good Comes The Bad."

*Luan was Dead Tired but her eyes widened when she saw Maggie walk up the Stairs with a Strap-On*

 **THE BAD:** "If I had to Pick a Bad Moment it would have to be...THE ENTIRETY OF THE LAST CHAPTER! I mean for Pete's Sake it Came out of Nowhere It was So good up until The Moment Where Lola Was Suddenly Satan I mean Yeah she can be a Bitch and a Literal Hellraiser Sometimes But seriously Dude? that Had No Build Up whatsoever!"

*Luan was Drooling like Crazy as Logan and Maggie Double penetrated her in both her Holes*

"I mean Seriously Honestly I felt Like That should've Had a Little foreshadowing Like Lucy Trying to Tell Us She Was Sensing an Evil Presence in the House or Maybe Charles Growling at Lola At least then it would Make sense But Lola suddenly being the Devil!? I was Expecting M Night Shamalan To Pop and Say WHAT A TWEEST! But Nooooooo Instead we Get Something Straight of The Deen Koontz Handbook of Out of Nowhere Endings!"

*Maggie and Logan where Making Out Fiercely as Luan took the Strap-on off Maggie and put it on herself*

"And The Whole thing With Clyde Not Getting Resolved was Also a Major Cop-Out That's The One Thing I actually Wanted to see Come to Light some development on Him and How We managed to Reconcile!...But I'm Getting Ahead of Myself now it's time to Get Weird.

*Logan Gave a Silent Groan as He and Luan where Double Penetrating Maggie*

 **THE WTF:** "Once Again the Entire Ending of the Last Chapter Seriously Why? Why Make That Ending? why Make something That's Makes People Question why the Show has a Fan base? I mean really I did some Digging Around and I learned the Author has Made a Sequel Called Singled Out 2...And I hope He knows what he's Doing apparently The Sequel Will Involve Me Going Back in time To prevent Lola from Becoming Satan...Yeah You can See Why I'm not too thrilled about That plot I'm Just Saying And Hoping the Story turns out Better then tbe first one Well Given the Fact it Was Uploaded on April Fools Day I can Only Assume it was Meant as a Joke But somehow I doubt that."

*Luan and Maggie had passed out as Logan Picked them Up and carried them into the Attic leaving Thier Mess Behind*

" And That Was My Rant on Singled Out Oh and By the way Geo wanted me to Tell you that He's been Thinking About His Own Version of Singled Out...With out the WTF ending so Please your comments if you all want to see Now if you don't mind I have a Date with a Piece of Ass..I MEAN PIE A PIECE OF PIE A Piece Large Plump Carlota Pie...Uhhhh Thanks for Watching!"


End file.
